Love or Hate Decision
by JCX122
Summary: Claire was having a summer break from her college and visiting her brother at STARS and she met Wesker. She felt odd at first. What about the next after she know what he had done? First WeskerXClaire. Rated T for minor language.
1. Ch1 First Met

**Hi guys.. This is my 1st ClaireXWesker story. I'm a huge fan of CXW very much. Thanks to the beautiful RE CVX. I'm making this fan fiction because… he called her.. Dearheart(My guess is, Wesker inspired by Shakespeare's sonnet?) .. Weird reason, I know… He called her just to tease her (oh you know Wesker, who love to threat his victim by language or physical). Enough chit chat. Skip the intro. I need to remind you, that I'm not good at romance thingy, lack of grammar, pronounces, and English is not my major language. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Ch1 : First Meet**

Claire Redfield, the sister of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team Chris Redfield was in Raccoon City for having summer break. Even it is summer breaks; she still got a bunch of homework to do. Arrived in Raccoon City, she didn't go back to put her belongings because is light. She decided to visit her dear brother at R.P.D. She's already in the front of R.P.D main entrance.

_Oh I bet Chris will give me a bear-hug again. How I love my stupid bro! It's been a long I never seen him since I was college!_

She's walked in to the police station and went to information desk. The young Redfield ask the receptionist with warm smile. Yes, Claire Redfield looks sweet if she smiled.

"Hi there, can you tell me where's STARS office locate?"

"Ah... You must be the lovely Claire Redfield! Chris talked a lot about you. It's so nice to see you!"

The lovely Claire Redfield. That's what everyone called her. She has a sweet warm smile which everyone loved.

"Hahaha.. Yeah… I'm looking for my brother. Do you know where his office is?"

"I can show you. I also want to deliver those papers to S.T.A.R.S, which I bet they'll stay again tonight." The woman replied with smile. "By the way… I'm Rita." She offered her hand. Claire took her hand and shook it and smiled back.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Come, Claire. I'll show you where's S.T.A.R.S office. Follow me!"

"Need some help?"

"Nah no need.. I can take it" Rita replied.

The woman officer took the papers and she walked to the left doors and Claire followed her. After taking a stairs they continue to walk again. In the 2nd floor hall, a fat man with brown hair and mustache walked in. Rita stopped and calling him.

"Hello, Chief! How's your day?"

"It's good, Rita" He looked at Claire. "Who's this young lady?"

"Oh! She's Chris little sister, Claire! Of course you know her, right?", Rita smiled.

"Ah yes… Chris's little sister. He talked a lot about you. No wonder why he put your picture on his desk", Chief Irons smiled.

"Claire, this is Chief Irons. He's our boss", Rita introduced him.

Claire offered her hand to Chief Iron and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Chief"

The chief take her hand and shake it.

"Pleasure, Claire. Too bad I didn't have a lot of times to talk with you. I'm in hurry. Maybe later, Claire?"

"It's ok, Chief. You had your own time". Claire smiled.

Chief Irons smiled back and then left Rita and Claire.

"Let's head to S.T.A.R.S office. These papers are almost killing my hand!"

Rita start walk. Claire giggled at Rita then follows her.

They already in the front of office door written S.T.A.R.S. It seems like Rita can't hold the heavy on her arms. She rushed directly and knocked the door. Rita walked in so do Claire.

"Hey guys! Guess who's I bring here!"

Chris, Jill, Barry, Forest, and Joseph turned their chair and see Claire. Claire smiled and waved at them

"SISST!" Chris rushed at her with excited emotion then gave Claire a bear hug and its tight hug. Dare to say, if Claire almost can't breath.

"CHRIS! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN'T BREATH!", Claire shouted.

"Oh… Ok… Sorry" Chris putted Claire down with innocent smile. Claire gave him a glare.

"Well, our hot girl is here. Too bad I can't date her since Chris didn't allow me", Joseph teased with smug grin at Chris.

"Well, Frost. Just prepare your ass to be kick off if you dare", Chris glared at Joseph.

"See, guys? Just what I though. Say, how are you Claire? I bet you are having break right now?"

"Good here Frost. Is college summer break, but I still got a bunch of works to do", Claire answered with smile.

"Oh let me guess, you're almost finish the college right? That's great, Claire! Are you planning to take another major or work?"

"Well I don't know. Probably take a new major or work. Or maybe take em both, of necessary".

"The decision is up to ya, sis. But remember, you still under my control and I'm not letting ya go", Chris replied with playful tone.

"You think I'm 5, bro? Chris, when you'll stop to pretend me as a lil kid? I'm grow up already can't you see that?", Claire growled.

"You'll always lil kid for me, Claire". Chris teased her and Claire snorted.

"Fine. As you wish", she replied with snort.

"Well Chris, stop teasing your sis will ya? I believe she can take care of herself and know which one is right and not".

"See, Chris? Even Barry said that so", she smiled smugly.

Chris rolled his eyes; following by Jill little giggle who was sitting. Just a moment, a man with 6 ft tall, slicked back blond hair with sunglasses by bringing the yellow file walked in to the STARS office. Claire felt odd with his appearance, since it was her first time visiting her own brother in police station and only knew few people that were introduced by Chris before.

'_Why wore that thing inside the building?', Claire thought. _

"Ah, Captain Wesker. I would like to introduce you with my sister, Claire", Chris smiled.

'_What? Captain? Him? But.. he's too young. I thought it was Barry who the Captain was', _Claire thought to herself again.

"So, this is Claire Redfield. Chris spoke a lot about you. My name is Albert Wesker, your brother's and everyone Captain in STARS", the man spoke as he offered his hand to Claire.

Claire took and shook his hand, but she was hesitated. "It was nice to meet you, Captain. Chris also spoke a lot about you, sir. Or I can say, he was very respecting you. Like superhero", Claire told him with playful smile. Chris eyes went wide.

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, "He's praised a lot".

"Sure he does".

After the both shook their hand and released, Claire senses an aura which 'Ooooohhh~' and a growl from Chris.

"So Ms. Redfield, I believe you are still studying in the college."

"Yes I am... Almost finish actually. I just need to decide for continue the college by taking another major or just work".

"Hmmm…. That was interesting. So… If you are taking another major, what will you take?, the captain asked curiously.

"Probably chemistry or law. I think both were amazing and interesting." Claire smiled after she answered the question.

"Wonderful. Too bad I don't have a lot of times to chat with you. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah… Maybe", Claire heisted.

The man was nodded at her. He walked to his desk and took a few files from the desk. After he took it, he looked at Claire and behind his glasses he was studying her from up to down which she doesn't know it.

"Have your own time, Claire", he smirked and left the office.

-whistle- "Seems like Cap. Wesker attracted by Claire, Ladies and Gentleman. Will Chris let Wesker to date his sister?", Forest teased the Redfields.

"Oh Forest, cut off the crap will you?", Jill said and trying not to laugh.

Chris growled more. He asked his sister after the conversation and tease part. "So, Claire. I bet you haven't eaten yet, right? Let's head to J's shall we?".

Claire smiled, "Sure, Chris".

"What about us, man? You just can't leave us here?", Brad spoke like a little kid.

"Nah, you aren't going Chicken Heart, so do the rest. It's a celebration between bro and sis too".

Brad sigh which make Jill chuckled. Chris picked up his jacket and the car key. "Let's go", he smiled.

**First met between Wesker and Claire XD. Sound cheesy to you? Sorry, not good at romance thingy. But….. review, critique and support please? :D**


	2. Ch2 Curiosity and Attractive Woman

**Dear Wesker! I've been abandoned Claire and Wesker for 2 months! Really-really sorry ok? Lazy, writer block and etc. That's it! I'm not dead yet, so I will keep continue this story. Many thanks to the reviewers for reading this fiction. Here's the chapta 2. Excuse for the grammar Nazi, and lack of words due English is not my major language. Also, check my another OC pairing and WillXAnnie (Employer and Assistant)**

**Enjoy.**

**Capcom owned RE, me is the story.**

**Ch2 : Curiosity and Attractive Woman**

The car is stopped in the front of bar. Chris pulled off the brake and unfastened the seat belt. "We're here, kiddo. You gonna miss your favorite cheese burger"

"Cut the crap, Chris. Maybe I'm just not eating burger, plate of spag too maybe? Damn I miss J's bar cooking and Cindy. Back from the college is just like paradise for me" Claire replied enthusiast and unfastened her seat belt.

"Jeez, you must be really hungry, Claire. I think a plate of spaghetti doesn't fill your stomach, nor than cheese burger". 

The sister rolled her eyes and the brother just laughed. Chris and Claire always bonded. When they parent died of the accident, Chris promised himself to protect Claire. He knew his lovely sister always need him. That's why Chris did some part time job after school for raising Claire. At age 18, he joined the Air force. Because of his stubbornness, he was dropped out. He kept finding the job until he met Barry and asked him to join S.T.A.R.S. Barry it's just like an uncle to Chris and Claire since they were a kid. Barry is Redfield's father best friend. After Claire already being a college student, he decided to give her some combat lesson. Barry also participate the lesson. After that, Barry taught her how to use a weapon. Surprisingly, Claire is a fast learner. She already beat his brother and Barry. Even that so, Chris won't let her go freely without his permission. Having an over protecting brother surely is annoying, but Claire knew it because her brother care a lot.

Both were gets out from the car and entering J's Bar. Both takes a seat which not far from the bar. The blonde ponytail waitress greeted them. "Well, Claire. Is nice to see you back! Must be cheese burger, bolognaise spaghetti and coke" she said with smile.

"Jeez, Cin. You know me so well, aren't you?" Claire laughed.

"Your menus are easily to memorized and never change, Claire. Beside, it was your favorite. Different with Chris. So Chris, what would you like?" she turned to Chris.

"Your best offer, Cin. I never doubt JJ's cooking too. And usual beverage" he replied optimist.

"Surely, boss gonna be happy with that" the blonde waitress replied with smile and leave.

Claire watching the waitress left and she's looking around. At night, this bar is will full. Mostly are R.P.D polices. Few were local employee and family or friend hung out. Sometimes the S.T.A.R.S throws a party with R.P.D.

Few minutes later, Jill came to the bar. Chris waves in to make her notice. She found the Redfields and Jill takes a seat with them.

"Hi, Chris and Claire", she called them.

"Hey, Jill" the Redfields replied.

"Surely, you guys already ordered something. I'll just wait then" she said.

"So tell me, guys. Something I want to ask since you guys know a lot about it. Is the Wesker guy always wearing sunglasses during work?"

"Yup, we even never know his real eyes colors" Chris replied.

"Freaky mysterious guy. I mean really? Always wearing sunglasses? Indoor and outdoor? Even there's no sunlight?"

"Is his style Claire. Joseph and Forest ever tried to figured out his eyes colors. They also dragged Brad to help them. Firstly Brad refused, but I don't know how the hell if joins the plan later. When they started the plan, the result is failed. Wesker got 'em, Brad being left behind and Joseph and Forest run along. That's what I heard from Edward" Jill ended the story with laughed.

"Oh I can imagine how Brad to start peeing himself. Poor chicken" Chris added and joining Jill laugh.

"Alright guys this is funny. I get it. Prank is useless to Wesker"

"What Claire, are you attracted?" Jill teased.

"N-no. Of course not!" Claire blush a bit.

"Damn, not my sister too" Chris grunted. "Every woman in R.P.D can't hold their acts when talking to him. Except you Jill. I'm glad you aren't like the others".

"Oh yeah? Just me Chris? I got Rebecca in my back. You can imagine how distracting those female cops kept asking us about him. Is just like a fanatic teenager who idolizing their icon" Jill replied with eyes rolled.

The foods that the Redfields already served by another waiter. Jill takes a chance to orders some simple food and beverage. Just for few minutes, the food that Jill ordered served also. They start enjoying their meals. While enjoying the meal, Claire can't focus to her food. She still curios about Wesker.

'_I think I should find that out by myself'_

**- Meanwhile in Café-**

"Say Al, you receive my mail report right?"

"I received your mail, Will. I'm impressed with the results from our test subject. Have you report this to Spencer?"

"You have to know it first, Al. Spencer can wait" he replied.

"Charm Birkin. I'm honored you let me know first"

"Sarcasm eh, Al?"

"Hmm"

Birkin sipped his coffee, while Wesker studying the file. The truth about Albert Wesker is he worked to Umbrella. S.T.A.R.S was another job and also his mission. Wesker and William were partner for many years. Both were the most influence researcher in Umbrella. The difference about them, Wesker is 2 years older than William. William already married to a woman named Annette who also an Umbrella researcher and being a father. While Wesker, he doesn't have any interest to make a family. He's definitely not a family man type.

"So Al, Annie and I already married and having kid. When will be your turn? Of course you will be not being a forever single old man, right?"

"Well Will, considering how worry you are… The answer, is still same. I have no interest" he replied coldly.

"Aww come on! At least you have met someone that attracted you. Man should have a woman so the man won't feel alone"

"There's still a man can handle themselves without any woman, Will. And that's me and the other"

-sigh- "Whatever" William give up.

Wesker smirk for the victory after having a little argues with William. When William says met someone attractive, he begins to think about the Claire Redfield. He admits if the young Redfield is attractive woman He also believes sister must be smarter than the brother. Her blue orbs showing the girl is a tough and emotionless just like his brother.

He only knew Claire from the picture that Chris placed on his work desk. The picture of young Claire with her cheerful smile and Chris, and a 12 years birthday cake.

'_Wait, why I'm thinking of her?'_

"Al? Yuhuu... Anybody there? Al?" William is waving his hand at Wesker face, which made Wesker surprised.

"Sorry, Will", he fixed his sitting style.

Silence between them both. William narrowed his brow. Wesker keep focusing the file. Birkin with his smart act try to read his partner mind.

"Okay, Al. Let me guess now. Someone is in your mind right now. Who is she?"

This question make Wesker stop read the file. "That was none of your business, William. Besides, I have no interest with this woman", he replied coldly.

"If you say that so then why you went blank last time? This woman must be so attractive!"

"For the last time, Birkin. I. Have. No. Interest. With. This. Woman.", he growled angry.

"Alright man! Just kidding okay?"

"Your joke aren't funny, Will. Why don't you get back to Annette now?"

"Oh suhweet. I'm being shooed by Albert Wesker just because I made fun of him. Fine, I'll get back. You pay the coffee!"

The young scientist gets up from the chair. "And keep that file!" he added then leave.

Wesker was left alone in the café. But still, he kept thinking why Claire is in his mind right now? Could be he was attracted to her just like Birkin said?

**That's it! It took 2 days to finish the story. I don't know how, but maybe I'm stuck. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget the Reviews and Critiques :D**


End file.
